


Always There

by EdinaSaunders



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 17:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: When Annalise is home, on pain pills and hallucinating, Bonnie is there to get her through it.





	Always There

"Listen, I can’t really deal with this right now," Bonnie said over the phone, trying to keep her voice low as to avoid Annalise overhearing her. She couldn’t afford that. Annalise was fragile enough as it was. The pain pills were really taking their toll on her, causing her to hallucinate. She didn’t need any additional worries.

Bonnie hung up the phone without so much as saying goodbye and cast a glance at Annalise over her shoulder. There she stood, a tired smile on her face as she cooed to the empty bundle of blankets she held in her arms. There were dark circles under her eyes. She should be sleeping. Bonnie knew that. Annalise probably knew that too under the haze of the strong drugs, but she wasn’t thinking clearly, and Bonnie was getting concerned.

"Bonnie," Annalise called. She sounded nearly as exhausted as she looked. Bonnie tried to put on a smile as Annalise came over to her. "Can you take the baby," she asked. And Bonnie's heart broke. She hoped Annalise wouldn’t remember any of this. "I think I need a break." Truer words were never spoken, Bonnie thought.

"Of course I’ll watch the baby," Bonnie agreed, hoping she sounded at least a little convincing, or supportive, or anything that would give Annalise a bit of comfort.

"Thank you, Bonnie." Annalise passed over the pile of blankets she held, which she thought contained the baby she’d lost. As Bonnie accepted them, Annalise kissed her cheek, brushing against the corner of her mouth. Bonnie's cheeks warmed at the rather unexpected sign of affection and she watched as Annalise slowly ascended the staircase. As soon as she was safely upstairs and out of sight, Bonnie dropped the blankets and the facade that Annalise was so lost in.

Several minutes later, Bonnie trudged up the stairs after Annalise to make sure she had actually gone to bed. When she peeked into Annalise's room, she saw her lying there, her eyes closed, her chest rising and falling, slow and steady. Bonnie let herself in the room, making sure the door didn’t creak. She approached the bed, unsure if Annalise was fully asleep yet or not. Deciding to try her luck, Bonnie grabbed the blanket from the end of the bed and gently covered Annalise.

"Bonnie," Annalise muttered, her voice thick with grogginess.

"I’m right here, Annalise," Bonnie reassured.

"Don’t leave me," she pleaded.

"Never," Bonnie replied.

"Is the baby asleep?"

"Yes." Bonnie hated lying to her like this, but she knew she wouldn’t rest if she was worrying.

"Good. Will you lay here with me?"

"Sure," Bonnie said. She walked around to the other side of the bed and eased in, making herself comfortable under the warmth of the covers. Annalise turned over to face her.

"I don’t know what I’d do without you," she whispered.

"Shh," Bonnie hushed. "You don’t have to worry about that. I’m right here, just get some sleep." It only took a couple of minutes for Annalise's eyes to close, and Bonnie fell asleep soon after, right by her side.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I wrote for Femslash February 2019. If you’d like to see more for Bonnie/Annalise, please leave me a request. 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Edina_Saunders_Prompt_Collection
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.


End file.
